Is there antidote?
by Bakyo
Summary: Raven made a love potion for Beastboy, he tried to use it but since he is Beastboy he messed everything up. Will Raven be able to fix her friend's mistake? Does she want to? - Bad,bad summary , girls love RavenxStarfire.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, who is reading it. First of all, Teen titans does not belong to me, otherwise...And English isn't my native language, so forgive my mistakes and feel free to correct me , it really helps on my improvement. Anyway, the story...ah! Love between girls , if you like it so read this fic, if you don't, please, don't lose your precious time reading.  
Okay, I will shut up now.

- speaks -  
_" thoughts"_

* * *

**Is there antidote? **

Inside the darkest room of the T tower.

-So? Did you finish it? - Beastboy was looking at what Raven was preparing on a table.

-I already told you to shut up! - the girl carefully mixed the blue liquid with some solid compounds.

-Are you sure that it will work? What if it doesn't? What if-

-If I hear your voice again - Raven glared at the green boy - I will get angry - she returned her eyes to read the book of spells.

-Okay, sorry - the short boy was really anxious.

Being a sorceress, witch, demon, whatever, somebody who has supernatural powers, it wasn't a surprise that somebody (BB), one day ,would ask her for some little help.

After a month, burdening Beastboy desperate supplications Raven decided to comply with his request .The boy just had to find some exotic elements and give it to the azarathean.

Two minuts passed.

-Is that finished? Yes? - he noticed that Raven was about to growl - Er... - he gulped - sorry.

The purple-hair girl could finally concentrate herself in what she was preparing. When she put the last compound and said the magic words...PUF!

-Uoww - the liquid inside the becker turned from blue to pink and later to a vivid red.

-It's ready - Raven filled a vial with the liquid and locked it .

-Give to me, give to me , give me! - Beastboy was so anxious and almost lost control of himself when his friend didn't give the potion to him.

-Before I want you to repeat what I told you earlier - She was protecting the vial with her powers.

-But- he noticed the frown on his friend's face - Alright - he took a deep breathe and started - You don't have powers to change people's feelings, not even their free will. So if nothing works out it won't be your fault. - and he stopped.

-And?

-Er...and...and - the green-boy forced his mind - and this potion just frees people's feelings, if the person doesn't feel anything... so she won't show any love for me and it means...hum, it means...- he was almost crying - it means that she doesn't like me.

-Right... - she remained emotionless - and don't forget, the first person that Terra has to see after drinking it - she finally gave the vial to the boy - it's you.

-I got it - pause - but what if she see somebody else?

-The potion will work...but for the other person - she looked inside at the opened startled green eyes - So you have to be careful , don't make any mistake , don't be YOU until you make Terra drink it, are you listening? - she put both hands on her waist.

-Yeah, I am - No, he wasn't, he was dreaming with the moment that Terra and him were kissing - Thanks Rae , I don't know how to pay you back.

-Just don't annoy me anymore - she knew that it was a impossible thing for the short-boy but she had to try asking - Now get away from here and I repeat if something goes wrong I won't hold any responsability .

-Okay, okay - Beastboy wasn't listening, he was so happy, so anxious, so apprehensive. He was looking at the potion as it was the salvation of this romantic life while he was leaving the room.

Raven closed the door and lay down on her bed - I hope it works out.

The azarathean remained hours working hard on that potion , she was against spells that envolve feelings but she knew that the relationship between Beastboy and Terra wouldn't change because the first one was too coward to confess himself and the second one was too blind to notice the other inner feelings which were inner just for the blonde because everybody knew already.

A little help wouldn't kill anybody _" And the potion is temporary, but it works time enough to solve their problem " _She got up _" It´s time to meditate' _

With the red liquid in hands Beastboy was thinking about a plan to make his beloved blonde drink it .He had one idea! He ran to the kitchen and prepared a delicious strawberry juice, pretty red to disguise the potion.

-Hello ,BB - Terra suddenly showed up , she had just finished her training.

-Er...hi - he paralyzed for some minutes looking at his future girlfriend, he seemed mesmerized.

-Green-one? Hello? - she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

-Ah...! Er...hi! - she smiled ashamed - What's up? I mean, not the roof...er...hehe.

-Hahahahah, you are so funny - she saw the glass on his hand - What is this?

-This? - he looked at the same point - Oh...this...this...this is for you! - He offered.

-Really? You made it for me?

-Yes - he wasn't lying at all.

-Oh, that so sweet, thanks - she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Beastboy put his hand on the kissed place, he would never wash that part again, ever!

And when Terra decided to drink the juice...

-Hello ,friends! - Starfire showed up , she was the one who was training with Terra - It looks like my favourite program will begin, are you willing to watch it with me?

Let's remember that there was no wall separating the kitchen and the living room.

_" Oh shit "_ - Star, why don't you watch it in your room? - Beastboy wasn't expecting a intruder - I am sure that-

-Oh, you mean that cartoon which sweet and fluffy animals kill themselves in the end? - Terra seemed excited.

-Yes, the one called Happy Tree friends - she smiled, finally someone will watch Tv with her and will like it! - I don't appreciate the end but ...it is still so glorious.

-Well, let's go watch it.

The blonde and the boy sat down on the sofa. The tamaranian turned on the Tv and sat between Terra and Beastboy who had to move to the other side of his beloved.

_" Oh my, that's not good"_ - Terra, I guess I forgot to sweeten it, why don't you let me-

-Relax, I prefer juices without sugar - she looked at the red-head - Do you want some? - she offered it - BB made it, isn't he sweet?

-Oh, really? - Starfire looked at the boy, who was eating his nails - You are a good friend ,Beastboy - She turned her eyes to the juice - It's seems delicious, I would love to-

-NO! - The boy shouted while he got up.

-What's wrong? - both girls look at him confused.

-Er...I mean, er...I can't let you drink it without ice, it's important for my special juice.

-That's okay, I am sure it tastes good anyway - Terra smiled to the boy - what about you ,Star?

-I like it with mustard.

While Terra was laughing Beastboy sat on the sofa again, waiting for a miracle to save him. Raven was pretty clear when she said that he needed to be the first one seen, but even if the potion doesn't work on Starfire, he will lose his only hope to have Terra like his girlfriend because he knew that Raven wouldn't make another potion. Both cases will destroy his dream!

And talking about Raven.

The azarathean opened her eyes , something was disturbing her_ " It's strange, I feel like something bad will happen " _she thought a little bit _" Shit, Beastboy" _she leaved her room searching for her stupid friend and after walking all the corridors of the tower she arrived at the living room.

There, she saw the girls watching Tv and the green-boy, now white, eating the bones of this hands, because his nails overed, staring at the glass.

Beastboy looked at Raven and his eyes shown all his desperation.

_" You idiot" _She had to do something even if she promised herself she wouldn't care about the consequences - Hum, so, what are you doing? - The sorceress sat next to the group.

-We are watching Tv and...oh my , Star can you hold it for a second? I need to go to the bathroom - Terra gave the glass to Starfire and ran like the wind.

Green and violet eyes widened , Beastboy was afraid of losing all his potion and Raven feared for not knowing the effects of the spell on somebody that the potion wasn't made to.

-Star ,feel free to drink it - The blond shouted from afar.

-Alright - in a few seconds the liquid touched her lips.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - The green-boy screamed and grabbed the glass, but it was too late. Starfire had already drank a part of it.

_" Wait , what if she..."_ Raven didn't think too much and did the first thing that she had in mind.

-What is happening? - Starfire noticed that her eyes were covered by some cold hands - Why is everything so dark?

Quickly Raven veiled the tamaranian eyes - BB, hide it - she was talking about the glass - and bring Robin here, right now! - she demanded.

-Okay, okay - he hid the glass and ran - Robin, Roooobin! - claiming for the leader.

"_ If she sees Robin, it´s gonna be okay since they are already in love with each other " _

-Friend? Why are you obstructing my vision?

-Hum, well, you know this program is too violent to be watched , don't you think?

-Yes, but I still like the little and colorful animals - she touched her friend hands - So, please, let me watch it.

-Wait, Star - she hold tight - Aren't you feeling anything different? "_ Well, she didn't drink all the potion, but..." _

-I am fine, thanks for asking - pause - then could I watch-

-Did you know that Tv melts people's brain?

-Hahahahah, I believe friend Raven is exaggerating hahaha - she hold her friend wristes - Now, please, let me watch it - she seemed serious.

-No - she used her powers to keep her hands on Starfire eyes.

-Friend , stop that - the red-head girl struggled against her friend's strange behavior without using her strength until that moment.

-I am sorry, but I can't! _" Beast boy, where are you? "_

_" Uh, that was close, I almost pee on my- "_ Terra arrived at the living room and saw her friends arguing.

-Please, stop that! I just want to-

-NO, it will damage your mind, you mustn't watch it!

Terra, then, remembered the stories that were told to her, about Raven and her demon father, her uncontrollable emotions that freak out Dr, Light , that the girl used black magic when she met Malchior - Shit, Raven stop right now! - so she decided to save her alien comrade.

-Wait ,Terra - Raven was in trouble - you don't understand - the blonde was pulling the azarathean from her back.

-Let go of her! - the blonde didn't hear, she just wanted to save her friend's life.

-Friend! Stop that! I don't like darkness - Starfire green eyes were glowing.

-I promise I will explain later! - Raven felt the green light pushing her black energy .

-Ler her go! - Terra was pulling more and more, using so much efford that the ground started to quake.

-ENOUGH! - Starfire used all her physical power and finally threw Raven,and Terra too, to the other side of the place .

-Oh... shit - the blonde was on the floor.

-Ouch - and Raven on her.

-Friend Raven! - she glared at the sorceress - Why did you...? - her angry voice started in a high level, but it suddenly faded.

Violet orbs widened when they noticed Starfire approximation - Er...Star, wait just a-

-RAE! Here, here I found Robin! I found HIM!

-What's wrong BB? I am busy - the leader was being pulled all the way to the living room.

Starfire approached herself of the fallen girls. After it she knelt , hold Raven cheeks and without any hesitation she kissed her on the lips.

Both boys paralyzed when they saw what was happening.

-Hum! Humm! - The kiss was getting depper and deeper. The azarathean tried to scape but Starfire hold her tight by the waist and nape.

-Er...girls, can you kiss each other out of my back? - Terra ,who was still under Raven, shouted but nobody listened.

The boys jaws dropped.

-Yo, Robin, BB - Cyborg was washing his 'baby' when he felt the earthquake ,so he decided to make sure that all his friends were okay - Hey, I talked to you guys - he finally arrived on the living room - Geez! What heck is that? - he asked out loud.

The leader remembered how to breathe - WHAT THE HELL?

-Starfire! Stop that! Stop! - Raven scaped and was running from the tall tamaranian.

-Friend , please, wait - Starfire was chasing her new lover.

-Shit - Terra finally got up, her hair was all messed and her back was hurt - I don't care if you are lesbian just don't make my body became your bed!

First situation : Robin was shouting at the girls, Beastboy was desesparate, Terra was angry, Cyborg was trying to understand what was happening, Raven was redder than a tomato and Starfire was ashamed because she had kissed her friend.

Two minutes later.

Second situation : Everybody was shouting, Raven was running again and Starfire was after her, Robin was after his girlfriend. Cyborg was after Robin trying to calm him down, Beastboy was crying and Terra was confused.

When all of that ended, Raven found herself inside the leader's room with the tamaranian and the masked boy.

-And don't spy! - Robin ordered to the others while he was closing the door. After breathing deeply he sat on his bed near to his girlfriend.

The sorceress was sitting on a chair in front of them. She felt like a target because two pairs of eyes were aiming her, one full of hate, other full of love _" That's bad, really bad' " _

-So, explain what the hell is going on here - Robin was with his arms folded.

_" There are a lot of people on the world... why it has to be her? "_ - Well, a month ago, BB asked me to make him a potion of love.

-Are you crazy? How could you agree with that?

-Hey, I was just trying to help - she didn't care for the leader rage - anyway - she continued - When I made the potion it was for Terra and since the spell is too specific I don't know why Star is affected by it since the elements for the potion is hair and nails of the one who will drink it.

-Urgh , this is disgusting - the leader said without think.

-You eat sausage, it is worst than my potions - Raven showed her indignation.

-Er...could I show my point of view? - Starfire expressed herself.

-Yes, what do you think about somebody using magic on you? - Robin couldn't hide his anger.

-Hum, I believe that in this situation... - she seemed serious after discovering that she was affected by a spell - hum - she looked at the sorceress and forgot everything- ...friend Raven has a sexy voice! - she smiled and her eyes was shining with happiness.

Raven was embarrased again and Robin ground his teeth.

-Alright! - he glared at the shorter girl - I don't care how you are going to make it, but I want a antidote for this...this macumba, now!

-Hey, it's not a macumba - Raven frowned but she has another thing on her mind than argue with the leader - Hum...- she calmed herself down and looked at Starfire - Are you really alright? - she was worried since spells , like her emotions, were dangerous.

-Yes, I've never felt so wonderful before - Star ogled into violet orbs.

-Er...- Raven cheeks blushed.

-However! I want a antidote - Robin got up breaking the eye contact between the girls and glared furious at the sorceress.

-And what make you think that I don't? - Raven got up too.

There was possible to see thunderbolts between them.

When Starfire heard that, she felt something hurting her chest - Do you-do you really wish it?

-Of course I wish! - Robin answered but the question wasn't for him.

-Friend Raven? - She got up and hold the pale hands.

-Er...- the purple-hair girl didn't know how to answer. And looking at that beautiful girl , that amazing glowing green eyes made it more difficult for her to think, made her heart beats so fastly - I-I better go! - She ran away.

-But...! - Star saw the door closing - Friend...

While the tamaranian was weeping, the own of the room just concentrated himself to not lose his patience.

Raven arrived at her room, she closed the door and locked it , after that she supported herself on it _" Shit, I knew it , I should have known that BB wouldn't be able to do everything correctly" _. She was thinking seriously about sending him to another dimension.

She decided to sit on her bed and after one minute looking at nothing she slowly rose her hand and put her fingers upon her lips , she could feel her heart beating so hardly _" Her lips are so smooth" _

She closed her eyes remembering what happened on the living room whe Starfire hold her cheeks and..._"Why her? There are so many people on Earth, why have I fallen in love with HER? " _

She signed while she opened her eyes - I can't let this happen again , but... - she shaked her head - No! I need to stop thinking bullshit.

Raven got up and walked until stand in front of her book-shelf _" I need to find an antidote, I need to bring the normal Starfire back " _

* * *

Continue...

Hello again, I know, the story sucks but I still like it. If you like it or hate it, please, let me know, since I don't have much time, if nobody likes it I will not post the sequel.

And sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank for the reviews, reading it make me very happy, thank you so much!  
Well, I know that the story is not the most original one but still! I'm a beginner so...okay, that is not an excuse.  
Anyway, to the story.

ps: sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Her finger ran through all the lines of the book and stopped on a specific word - What am I going to do?

Raven was floating on the air in a sitting position while a few books were flying around her or laying on the floor. Some of them were opened on a table near some ingredients that she had found.

-Titans, problems! - Robin shouted while he was running by the corridors.

_" Yes, for my audition now " _Raven leaved her room and followed him.

-It's seems that the H.I.V.E is attacking the mall - Cyborg informed for those that had arrived.

-Titans, go! - the leader was at the elevador already.

-Dude! Why does he always scream on my ears? - Beastboy complained but neither Terra or Cyborg listened to him because they were angry. The green-boy hadn't told them what was going wrong.

When everybody was entering the T-car...

-Raven, you are going with my motocycle - Robin threw his keys which was catch by the sorceress.

-What? - She just did it because of reflex reaction.

-Cyborg , let's go! - the mask boy shouted.

The car started to wheelspin and the hoodgirl just understood the leader's action after she saw Starfire waving sadly for her inside the car.

_" Oh, we would be near each other in a closed place " _she blushed but waved too. She shook her head - It's not time for this - she looked at the motorcycle - Let's see how fast you can go - she wore the face-guard and in a few seconds she would reach the T-car.

-Hey , Robin, why did you give your keys to the witch? - Terra asked while she looked at the wing mirror.

-How much time do you think we can get there? - the mask boy ignored the blonde.

-Ten minutes - The robotic-man sped up , he seemed to be the only one who understood that his best friend needed to forgot that issue for a little while. Of course he wanted to know what was happening but... He respects the other's choice to be in silence - Hum, Rae, are you fine ? Do you want me to slow down? - he was speaking in the communicator.

Suddenly Raven was in front of them - You are a slug, Cyborg - she spoke on the face-guard's communicator.

-Little girl, you have challenged me! - The driver used the nitro.

-I want to remember you that we are going to the mall to save people, it's not a race! - Terra, who was by the driver's side grabbed her belt.

Starfire sighed , she was gazing at the car glass - Maybe I could go back home with Raven on the motorcycle - she said it without thinking, but when she noticed her boyfriend's sadness - Er... I'm sorry - she lowed her head.

After a long discussion with Robin she understood that she had to be far from Raven, that she had to fight against the spell, that she had to be strong. But there were so many things in her mind that made her confused, so blured. The only thing cleared inside her head was the image of Raven.

After all screaming, punchs, attacks and counter-attacks, people running like little children from Michael Jackson , they finally kicked the bandits ass. The mall had one of its part destroyed, but at least there were no deaths.

So, they decided to go back to home.

-Hey - Robin called Raven - I hope there is no scratch on my motorcycle.

Raven thought that was better not look at the leader - I am not 'hey' - she threw the keys to the wonder boy without looking.

He cought it before it fell on the floor - You...! - the girl had disappeared into the shadows - Hunf - for a moment the half-demon remembered his criator, Batman.

Raven arrived at her room and quickly took her meditation position, she felt that all her emotions were about to explode , anger, sadness, happiness ... all them. It's was hard to deal with that confusion , but also be obligate to burden the leader's silly jealous was too much.

She meditated, but it didn't go well, she couldn't concentrate herself.

_" It doesn't make sense, why is he treating me like this? As if Stafire would let him to be with me _" - Hunf.

After some minutes she smiled sadly _" It would be a dream if she really has some kind of passion for me "_

She remained in silence for some minutes, wondering.

- Shit - She hugged her pillow - How can a simple kiss make me feel so...so stupid?

And like a movie, the scene of the kiss passed through her mind, over and over again.

It would make her lost another night of sleep but someone hit her door pulling her back to the real world.

-Raven, are you there? - Robin seemed worried.

She partially opened the door - What you want?

-Er...can we talk?

-Look, I am already looking for the ingredients for the antidote , so don't-

-No, I didn't come here for this.

She noticed that his expression wasn't angry like those last days, but one of regretness.

-So..?

-Follow me, please - he walked away.

The sorceress shruggled and did what he asked.

Soon they were at the top of the tower, both were gazing at the dark blue sky.

-I am sorry - Robin said without looking at his comrade.

-...don't worry , it must be difficult for you - pause - But you should relax, Starfire loves you , you know that.

-But...still - he looked at the hooded-girl - Is hard to see her in love with you!

Raven took a long breath and calmed her down, so she stared at the leader - I am doing everything I can to bring Starfire back, I really am, I just ask you time, these things that envolves magic aren't so easy to undo.

The silence reigned for eternal seconds.

-If you need any help...- Robin offered.

-Thanks - she noticed that the wonder-boy wouldn't talk anymore so she came back to her room. She needed to find a lot of elements that exist far from Earth or on that dimension.

Fortunatelly, they were able to find.

Well, not all of them. She looked at the book which was opened on her table, it showed an image of a purple plant with white stalk, the center of the petals was black. It was one of the essencial ingredient for the antidote.

So she read its definition , again _" Rhugoroth , native of Azarath " _she sighed _" Its petals has a strong scent..." _and kept reading.

Raven lost another night travelling throughout the dimensions searching for the elements, she even asked for the creatures of the other world when they weren't trying to kill her if there were another way to get the antidote, maybe a potion of the 'non-love' , but nobody knew.

After arriving at home she decided to take some break, she had tryed to read but her mind just refused to understand any word.

So she decided to go to the kitchen to eat something , using so much power like that without having a dinner made her hungry.

She was walking into the corridors _" I can find all the ingredients, but Rhuguroth...Azarath was completly destroyed, how can I...? " ._When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Starfire at the living room.

The red-head girl was sitting on the floor , near the walls of glass that divided the internal and external part of the tower. She was gazing sadly at the minor numbers of star of the polluted sky.

When the sorceress arrived she felt her presence - Oh, friend Raven, good evening.

-Couldn't sleep too? - she approached , but when she did it the tamaranian got up.

-Forgive me, but.. - she stood back -...I believe that it's better we keep far from each other.

-Oh...okay - she stood back too - so, are you feeling well? Haven't you fainted or felt a suddenly pain?

-According to friend Cyborg my physiologic condition is normal, nothing from usual was detected - The robotic-man made a check-up on Starfire because Robin asked him to.

Raven felt relief - That's good - she decided to go open the fridge - Look, even if the antidote fail , the spell is temporary , so, soon , all of this will end.

-We have barely talked these days, haven't we? - Starfire gazed at Raven.

Raven felt that green eyes examining her back, trying to see through her soul - Yeah... we haven't - she closed the fridge's door and kept looking at it. Something was telling her to run away from there.

-Friend, I would like to apologize - her cheeks was gaining the red color - because of the...the ...kiss.

-Oh - Raven blushed hard - D-don't worry about it - she gulped - y-you are affected by the spell and you didn't do that because you wanted to.

-But I could have-

Raven glared at the red-head - Don't blame yourserf ,alright?

A really , reeeeally weird atmosphere took place between them.

Still, like opposite poles their gazes attracted each other and kept like that , they feared what might happen.

But when they imagined what they could do since there were alone there, both felt the adrenalin running through their blood. Their heart were about to jump from the throat.

Starfire gave one step, after a long pause she gave another and another until reach Raven. Her eyes just couldn't stop looking at the sorceress face, every detail of it fascinated her.

Raven tried to run but her body didn't obey her. Every inch near to Starfire made her heart pound more and more , she thought for a second that she would suffer a heart-attack. But she would die happy, because the last thing she would see on this world would be the beautiful green eyes.

Yet! She had to move , why can she?

-Raven... - the red-head girl whispered - please, tell me... that all of this... it's my fault - she started to envolve the shortest one in her arms.

-But...- the sorceress felt her waist been held by tremulous hands - It's not...

-Please! - the tallest one closed her eyes strongly - Tell me that it's my fauIt, I beg you! It's the only way to make me stop! - she was using all her strengh to not kiss her comrade.

-Star... - Raven's chest was fill by sadness , she realized how much pain her beloved was feeling , how much the tamaranian was fighting.

Everything because of a stupid potion!

Raven was contemplating the red-head girl's face, everything she could see was sadness and tiredness. So without hesitation, Raven stayed on tiptoes and kissed Starfire.

Esmerald eyes winened, but a few seconds later, after the surprise, they closed , she was so happy, feeling Raven's touch was so good, so glorious, so...provocative? When she decided to deep the kiss she was pushed away.

-Why have you done that? - I don´t know if Starfire was angry because of the kiss or because of the suddenly end of it.

-We are even now - she walked away, but before she disappear completely in the darkness - It's not your fault, you are under a spell , it's the magic's fault - and then went away _" And the responsible for the magic is me " ._

Some days passed.

-Good...good morning friends - Starfire seemed down , she looked at all sides - Where is friend Raven?

-Why are you so interested on the witch? - Terra wanted to discover what was going on inside that tower.

-Nothing, I just want to know how is she, because she ...because I-

-Tell me why you kissed her, does it has anything with that?

-No! I mean, yes, er...actually-

-Hehehe - Beastboy put some tofu inside the tamaranian mouth - try it, it is delicious, isn't it?

Robin breathed in relif , he was afraid that his girlfriend let something scape.

-Star , tell me what is making you so sad, it is the witch ,isn't? - the blonde pulled the green-boy away.

-Er...why don't you let her eat in peace? - the leader asked.

-AH! - Cyborg hit the counter- That's it! - he glared at his friends - There is something wrong here, I know that, but why don't you tell us?

-Yeah! - Terra did the same, hit the same place and made a angry face trying to imitated Cyborg.

Robin didn't want to talk because that issue didn't please him, and it could ruin Beastboy romantic life too.

The green one would never reveal, never! Otherwise the blonde would never forgive him.

Starfire, well, she was eating at the moment.

Another reigh of the silence while they were looking at each other. Two of them were angry, one was afraid, the other one was thinking of what to do and the last one was...chewing.

The door opened and the hooded-girl passed ignoring all of her friends. The shadows under her eyes was almost reaching her chin , she was aware of nothing , she just wanted a big cup of coffee. Yes, you read it, coffee.

She got what she needed and went back to her room without saiyng a word.

During Raven's way the tamaranian tried to greet her, to be in front of her, to call, to ask everything or anything! But she did nothing , just followed Raven with her eyes.

-Friend... - emerald eyes were fixed on the closed door.

-What hell is going wrong here? - Cyborg shouted.

-Yeah! - the blonde hit the counter again but this time received a cold gaze from the brunet - er..hehe - she forced a smile trying to hide her fear.

The leader looked at Beastboy mentally saying " Let's tell them " and received a answer " NO! Dude, please! "

Starfire , who was unaware of everything , stayed there, sitting with her chin upon the table. She sighed and her expression were still sad _" To not worry or hurt my friends I promised myself that I wouldn't be near friend Raven while I am under this spell. I will not look at her legs, I will not woo her, I will not kiss her... I will ...not..." _her thoughs were flying and the sad face turned to be a perverted one, a smirk followed by salivation.

-Robin, come on, tell me what is happening ,Starfire seems depressed, what is impossible for her! You are stressed and Raven were drinking coffee! She hates it.

-Cyborg, is just that-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - Beastboy closed the leader's mouth - Dude, don't say it! You can't

-Why not, Beastboy? - Terra was glaring at him with arms folded.

-Well...er...you know...

-Huum! - Robin took the green boy's hand off his mouth - Shit, BB, let's tell them.

-NO!

-They are our friends , they have this right.

-But, dude! - Green eyes were wet.

Robin murmured - Maybe you don't really need the potion.

The shortest one looked at the mask boy and then to the angry blonde , he looked at the frown of Cyborg and came back to the begin - I don't thing so, man, I will lose the love of my life.

-I am sorry BB, but I am almost losing mine and you did nothing to stop it - Robin looked angry too.

-But-

-What are you both whispering? - Cyborg approached to the boys.

-They are excluding us again! - Terra wanted to kill them.

-Alright I will TELL you, guys - Beastboy decided.

After a new discussion the silence reighed again.

-Hum - Starfire came back to Earth and blushed because that was the 987° she had dreamed with Raven while she was awake. She needed to occupy herself with something, so she started washing the dishes.

-More coffee - Raven showed up again more moribund than before.

-You! - Terra grabbed the sorceress shoulders - are you crazy? How could you accept this request?

-Coffee.

-React, witch! Why have you done that? Answer me! - her hands reached Raven's throat.

-Coffee.

Starfire heared Raven voice and later the boys shouts, when she turned her head to them she saw Terra upon the object of her dreams. She flew!

The boys tried to help Raven from the blonde attack but a wind stopped them.

-Friend Terra - Starfire took the blonde from the floor by grabbing her by the neck and rising her - Don't you dare repeat what you have done, never again - and threw her on the sofa and quickly she helped the sorceress to get up - Are you alright?

-Coffee.

-Ouch! - Terra put her hands on her head which hit the hard part of the sofa - I just wanted to to talk.

-What adorable way to start a conversation - Cyborg unfolded his arms - Why don't you ask him? - he pointed to Beastboy.

-Well, hum...you see...er...- she looked at the green boy and blushed - I...I am mad with him!

-Oh, yeah, mad...so why are you not showing it?

-But I am!

-Really?

-Cyg, stop that! - Beastboy interfered.

-Oh, are you going to protect your sweet heart now?

-Grrr - the green boy frowned - Yes, I will, so it's better you stop bullying her!

Terra blushed more, she always had a clush for the short boy but...she thought he was nice with all the girls.

-Oh, Geez, this lazyness is making me sick - Cyborg pointed his cannon to the couple - It's better you kiss each other right now or I will shoot - of course he was lying.

-But-but-but! - Terra and Beastboy were completely red.

-Hahahahahhaha - the robotic-man stopped - I guess you need to talk in particular - after it he went to see how Raven was.

The future couple looked at each other redder than strawberries, but still embarassed they decided to do what Cyborg suggested and leaved the room.

-So how is she? - the tallest one asked the wonder-boy.

-She seems...concentrated.

They saw Raven drinking more coffee.

-Friend, I believe that ingest this quantity of caffeine will prejudice you, don't you think that it's better be more moderate about it?

-I need to do the antidote - she held the cup and tryed to leave.

-I can not allow you to continue! - Starfire was in front of the shorter girl.

-Star, you need to fight against this spell, remember? - Robin approched afraid of seeing another romantic scene between the girls.

When Starfire asked her boyfriend if it would be better if she stayed far from Raven, he totally agreed. But the tamaranian couldn't hide her sadness and worries about her sorceress friend who seemed so weary.

-It's not my actions that worry me - she approched to Raven who tried to stand back - Friend, how long have you been woken? - she wished to hug her friend but she couldn't.

Raven lowed her head to hide her facial expression that could denounce her - I need to go.

-Wait, Rae, Star is right, you look very tired, did you sleep last night? - Cyborg seemed worried too.

-I want this antidote but... - Robin looked at the sorceress - First of all I want you to be okay.

-You don't understand - she shook her head and decided definitily to she did it, closing the door so they couldn't follow her or see her using the wall to support herself.

The titans just looked at the closed door without knowing what to do.

Raven arrived at her room _" They don't understand " _she was in front of her books_ " I need the antidote for Starfire sake, for her happiness, I don't want her to suffer anymore, not because of my mistake" _

And that hurt Raven so much.

_" I can't forgive myself for making her sad, because of me she seldom smiled like she used to"_

When she locked herself inside the room , her mind started to foolish her. She assumed the blame which was ,at the beginning, of Beastboy.

However,on that moment, she was thinking about various stranges possibilities _" What if there are collateral effects? What if the spell make her lose her memory? What if ..." _and the list continue.

_" I must prepare the antidote "_ she read and read the books but she knew it was hopeless, Rhuguroth existed only at Azarath.

She put both hands on her head_ " What am I going to do? I search for this plant all over the worlds and dimensions but..." _

Closing her eyes she tried to figure out what she could do, again. And her mind played with her once more.

_" What if Starfire do likes me? _"

She shook her head - No, no ,no _" I need to find a solution, this spell affected her mind and it's too dangerous, she can die! I need to find Ruhuguroth, I need , no, I must "_ She used the table to support herself while her books started to fly around her envolved by black energies - Shit _" If it keeps like this I'm not going to resist"_

Having so much things in mind and so much intense emotions to control were draining Raven's energy life.

But what she could do? The person she was in love with were returning her feelings, but she was almost sure that it was happening because of a spell.

And that 'almost' was killing her.

* * *

Continue...

Thank you for reading it, and again sorry for my mistakes, feel free to correct me. Oh! I just loved the last reviews, they made me smile, I know..its gay, but I like it!  
Anyway if you want to review to tell me if I should keep on posting or should stop because the story sucks, let me know, please.


	3. notice

Hello, first I would like to say that I am very happy because you are reading my story although my English is kind of...poor.

Anyway, I was so happy that I wanted to post the chapter 2 as fast as I could and then I didn't correct a lot of mistakes.

But I am not here for this, I am here to say that I will be able to post the next chapter the next weekend and I promise I will do my best to correct my bad English...well it is a kind of difficult but I will try.

And thank you so much for the reviews, them make me want to post as soon as I can but I really don't have time.

Ah! And I will cut all my bad jokes, I didn't mean to irritate anybody, I am really sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, here it goes, chapter 3 like I promised.  
First I would like to thank everybody for the reviews, your comments made me very happy, thank you very much!  
And I want to apologize because ,again ,I didn't have time to check my mistakes and this chapter surprised me because it is longer than the others.  
But I guess that it will not be a big problem.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three remained titans were looking at the door.

-It's enough, she can not- Stafire said while she walked towards the door.

-Wait - Robin held his girlfriend wrist - You can't go after her, you're under a spell, remember?

-But, Friend Raven needs help! - The tamaranian glared at her boyfriend who was holding her tight.

-I know - Robin agreed - but you can't be near her.

Stafire lowed her head down _" That's so unfair! Am I not strong enough to stop myself and support Raven? "_

Robin noticed the girl sadness so he decided - I'm going talk to her.

-No - Cyborg who was near the door interrupted the mask boy - I will.

-Are you sure? - the leader asked.

-Yes, she is probably angry - the brunet said while he was leaving the place - and maybe your presence it's not something that she will appreciate now.

Cyborg knew that Robin hadn't been the most comprehensible friend for Raven, actually he knew that all of them hadn't been. So he decided to take some action, since he was the only one who could understand Raven, well, according to his thoughts.

He arrived at his destination and hit the door - Hey, Rae, it's me.

-I'm busy - Raven answered from the inside of the room.

-Can we, at least, talk? - he tried.

-No - an that moment she was reading one of her hundred books.

The robotic man sighed - Look, I know what is bothering you.

Raven shook her head in disbelief since she didn't believe his assertion, but she had to answer something - If you do , you know that I need to make this antidote before-

-I know you love Starfire - he blunted.

Raven paralysed _" What?"_ Then she looked at the door still not believing what she heard _" No, he must be joking , How could he...? "_

She was shocked. The sorceress knew she was an expressless girl and due to her belief that loving Starfire was something problematic she made sure to hide her feelings. But it seemed that somebody discovered.

After a long silence...

-Hey, are you going to let me in or not? - the brunet asked with a big smile on his face, he knew he got the right point.

Raven opened the door, looked at both sides of the corridor and then at her friend's face - Are you drunk? I don't love her - pause - not like this.

He looked at his friend with disdain - Riiight, so the kiss that you shared with her another night was just a friend goodnight kiss?

The sorceress eyes widened - How do you...?

-It's not my fault if you both decided to kiss each other in front of the security camera while I was guarding the tower. -Cyborg revealed.

-Er..." _Shit, if Robin see that, I am in trouble "_ - Raven gulped.

-I erased the video , don't worry - Cyborg calmed his friend down.

-Thank you - but still ,the short girl wasn't sure if she should confirm that she was really in love with Starfire - hum, about what happened , it doesn't mean that I-

-Oh, come on ,Rae, I've known that you are attracted to her for a long time - he smiled - Let me see - he did a thoughtful position putting his hand on his chin and looking at nothing - You senses her presence.

-I sense everybody's presences! - Raven couldn't believe, it's seemed that Cyborg did paid attention to her.

-Right ,but when you feel her presence you lose your concentration and it doesn't happen with everybody - The brunet said and then saw the girl's cheek became redder.

That time, Raven didn't find an explanation so she had to deny it but Cyborg didn't let her talk.

-And - the robotic-man continued - Star is the only one who makes you jump like a frightened cat with a simple touch - he laughed - you know, it's pretty funny, every time she tries to hug you, you run away redder that a tomato - Cyborg was showing that he knew a lot.

-Er...because I hate hugs! - and Raven was still lying.

-Okay,I believe you, but do remember when we went to the beach and the wave took her bikine off? - He made sure to look at his friend face on that moment.

Raven blushed hard.

-Yeah, you remember! - Cyborg had never imagined she would have so much fun - Because she hugged you to cover her ''parts'' and I don't know why a lot of ships around the beach just exploded and you suddenly fainted, maybe you-

-Stop already! - the sorceress embarrassment was pretty visible at the moment.

While Raven was trying to hide her blush Cyborg was laughing.

-Hahaha, so - he got serious - can we talk? - the brunet was pretty serious when he asked.

Raven nodded and let him enter her room.

Cyborg entered and sat on his friend bed. He tapped his hand on a spot on his side , calling his friend to sit next to shook her head but did what he asked

-So - the girl started the conversation - you know that I am-

-Yes, I know, you a lesbian, you like to go down on girls, you like pu-Cyborg was saying all that without think.

-I was about to say that I'm homossexual! - Raven made him stop.

-Oh, sorry, but yes, I've known it for a loooong time.

-Yeah, you've already said that - she was worried - Do you think that the others know too?

-No, probably not, you are a discreet person , I know it because it was on my mind since you girls had your bodies switched - Cyborg smirked - And I confirmed it after seeing you kissing her , you naughty girl.

-Stop that, I am ashamed if I've done - and Raven was really mad at herself because of it.

-Yeah, if you say so...but you liked it ,didn't you? - He thought that it would make his friend relax but...

-It doens't matter anyway - she lowed her head - Starfire is affected by a spell, a simple kiss means nothing to her - she signed - That's why I need to make the antidote as soon as I can.

Cyborg yawned - Bla bla bla ' I need to make the antidote ' bla bla - he imitated his friend.

-Are you not afraid of death? - Raven flowned and glared furiously at him.

-I just trying to show you how ridiculous it is - And Cyborg didn't care to his friend anger.

-Are you saying I am ridiculous? - she was getting nervous.

-Yes, because you keep repeating this phase over and over and over again, and you are not able to make this antidote by yourself and you didn't ask for any help - pause - that is ridiculous.

-You don't understand! - she agreed that it was ridiculous for everybody, but not for her.

-Yes, I don't! But I still can help - his hooded friend looked surprised at him - and I am not BB, I can understand if you explain to me.

The silence reighed giving Raven time to process and understand what her friend was trying to do.

-And Geez, you look horrible - Cyborg said looking at the pale pace.

-Are you here to help me or irritate me? - the sorceress wasn't that mad anymore but she was still frowing.

-Both - the robotic-man smiled - and I need you to trust me , to tell me what's going on with you to make you be in this condition.

The girl breathed deeply and exaled slowly, she thought fo some seconds and opened, a little bit, her heart - I love Starfire - pause - and being on that situation is unbearable , that's why I need to prepare the antidote...but the most important is not it. I don't how what collateral effects it can cause to her, I'm afraid that something bad happens.

-But she looks well - Cyborg understood his friend apprehension - she seems sad but...it's because you two are avoiding each other. I am sure if you kiss her again she will smile for days .

-Stop that, it's not funny - Raven glared at her taller friend - can you undestand how dangerous it is? The spell damaged her mind and made her think she loves me.

Cyborg ignored the glare - But as far as I know, the potion just 'wake' the person's passion.

-It was supposed to work like this, but since the potion was made for Terra, it would only work for her - and after a long pause the brunet was looking at her with disdain eyes - And there is no way Starfire loves me too!

-Are you really sure of this? - Cyborg wasn't convinced at all.

-Er...- Raven hesitated - yes.

-'Er...yes' - the boy imitated his friend again.

-If you do it again I will send you to the junk dealer - her violet eyes became red for a moment.

-Okay, I'm sorry - Cyborg stood back - but you see, you don't know if she doesn't feel the same way as you.

-Cyborg , she loves Robin, it's a fact - Raven said that clenching her hands.

-Oh, right, so Starfire can't change, she can't love more than one person, she is robo which has no- he received a cold gaze - okay, I will stop - pause - Well, why don't you ask her?

-Some of your brain circuits burned? If I ask her right now she will say she loves me, but it will be a lie because she is affectec my a stupid spell! - she was getting angry again.

-Oh, it's true - suddenly Cyborg got up - So if we prepare the antidote you will be able to obtain a truly answer.

-Yes...- Raven shook her head - No! Wait! What are you talking about? I don't want the antidote for this! I won't ask her anything - pause - And 'we'?

-I will help you , I've told'ya already - Cyborg was smiling again.

-But- the girls was cut off.

-Alright! You - the robotic-man pushed Raven until lay her down on the bed - you need to sleep , you look like a panda, you know? White and with black circles around your eyes.

-But- she tried again.

-Now, let's see what we have here - Cyborg was rubbing his hands - Hummm azarathean language - he configured his brain to understand what was written in the books.

-Cyborg...

-Go sleep! Oh my, stop being so stubborn - He start reading the books.

-Cyborg! - Raven got up - I've found all the ingredients - she walked towards him - but not this one - she showed the image of Rhuguroth, the plant original of Azarath.

-Hum...- he read the definition and understood that it was a big problem -...oh, can it be founded in another place?

-No - Raven sighed - And I don't know what to do.

Cyborg made a thoughful position again looking very serious - And because of this you couldn't sleep?

-Hum, kind of - the hooded-girl was still looking at the plant image.

-Hummm I get it - the brunet smirked - you were thinking about the tall alien kiss too, weren't you? - he provoked.

-Shut up... - Raven blushed.

-Hahha - the taller one was smiling but he was thinking seriously about the situation - by the way, how are you dealing with your emotions?

Raven signed - Trying my best but... - she looked at her closet and night tables destroyed.

-What heck! - it was the only thing Cyborg said when he looked at that.

-Anyway - Raven got her friend's attention - we need to find Rhuguroth, any idea how can we do it?

-Hum, can't we use another thing? - he asked even knowing the answer.

-What? - Raven glared at the brunet - Do you think it is a cake? No! It's magic , it needs to be Rughuroth.

-Okay, calm down - Cyborg stood in the pensative position for minutes and then he smiled - We are in trouble!

Raven looked at him with disdain - So why are you smiling?

-I'm kidding , I have an ideia - he rubbed his chin - Do you remember that crazy chinese that had a time machine? When Starfire went to the future...- his friend nood - So, that weird clock is broken but I guess I can fix it, I am not sure If it will work for more than one hour but it's time enough for you to get the Ruuugg er...the plant and come back to the present.

Raven realized what Cyborg was talking about - It...it means that, I will be able to go to Azarath before its destruction? - she asked showing a mix of hope and sadness.

-Yes, and then you get the plant and come back - Cyborg was happy, he found a solution! But when he saw Raven lowing her head...he understood what he had done - Shit,er... I sorry Rae, I didn't mean to-

-That's okay - the girl got a little depressed. Be able to see Azarath before the destruction her father had caused? To see her mother? Would she really come back if she could go home?

Both remained in silence for some minutes.

-Raven - the girl looked at him - On that very moment you should sleep, okay? And then when you wake up you tell me what you want to do - He approached and hugged his friend - we gonna find this last ingredient - he held his friend tight - and whatever you want to do later I'll support you.

Raven closed her wet eyes and returned the hug - Thanks.

-I am your friend, you don't need to thank me - they got away from each other - Now, get some sleep, okay? - he dryed the lonely tear on the pale cheek.

Raven nooded.

Cyborg leaved the room holding a book _" I will search for Rhuguroth on the intergalactic internet, maybe I can find it without making Raven come back to Azarath, it will be paiful for her "_ He was thinking hard _" Or maybe I should go, it will make her sad to see Azarath and know that it will be destroyed"_ he frowned_ " Shit, I hate Rae's father _"

The brunet was about to say a curse word but he noticed somebody's presence, and he knew who was it. So he decided to joke a little bit - Hummm, Raven's kisses are sooo gooood.

-WHAT? - Starfire went out of the shadows and held the robotic-man by his shoulders shaking him.

-Hahahhahahaha, calm down ahhaa, it was a lie, calma down - Cyborg loved teasing his friends.

-Oh - the tamaranian let him go - Please don't make such a bad joke again!

-I did it to teach you that is not right to spy the others - what a great teacher he was.

-I am sorry, I just wish to know if friend Raven is better - Starfire was really worried.

-Your beloved Raven is better now, she is sleeping - Cyborg thought a little bit - I guess.

-That's great! She seemed so tired and...- the red-head girl processed what her friend said - 'my beloved Raven'? Pardon me?

-Er...it's nothing - the brunet couldn't hold himself - If you excused me I have to work.

-Friend - the alien noticed that the boy was carrying a book which was familiar to her - Does it belong to Raven?

-Yes, I will help her to prepare the antidote - Cyborg made sure to look at his tall friend to see her reaction.

-Oh - her facial expression gloomed - that's...that's glorious.

-Do you think so? - Cyborg didn't say that in vain, he wanted to make something.

-Hum, yes, I-I do - Starfire couldn't hide her feelings.

-Are you sure? - the brunet approached, he was almost sure the tamaranian was about to cry.

-Yes, if...if you need any help, please, ask me without hesitation - the tamaranian lowed her head and her last words sounded lower than the normal.

_ "Girls are so complicated..." _Cyborg thought - Actually, I need to ask you something.

-Really? - the red-head girl stared at his friend, everybody was excluding her from anything related to Raven, it was the first time she could do something! - What is it? Ask anything , I will do anything to help Raven! What do you need? It would be a pleasure to help!

-Just calm down - he looked at his friend's eyes - Could you stop avoiding her?

-What? - She wasn't expecting that.

-I am asking you to be near her, like you have always been - Cyborg decided to do something more than help Raven doing the antidote.

Starfire moved backwards - But I can't, otherwise I will-

-Raven need us. She needs her friends help, so she needs you - the brunet stared at his friend - and because of a spell you stopped talking to her, or seeing her, haven't you realized that it hurts both of you?

The tamaranian lowed her head - ...but...

-Will you let a simple magic destroy your Friendship? - Cyborg start provoking.

Starfire shook her head - No! I won't, it is just-

-So, fight! - Cyborg was holding his laughing.

-But- Starfire didn't know what to do , she wanted to help but...

-I thought you were stronger - the robotic-man was making an angry face but he was laughing internally.

-But I am! - Starfire was frowing at that moment.

-So show it for me! Fight againt this magic and be near Raven without kissing her! - The boy was smiling , if that continued he wouln't be able to hold himself anymore.

-It's hard! - the tall girl weeped.

-Did I say it would be easy? - Cyborg made a serious face to convince his friend he wasn't there to play.

Starfire clutched her hands, she looked at his friend and he could see her eyes burning - I will fight!

-That is the Starfire I know! - Cyborg could't hold anymore and laughed - Hahahahah, if you ahahah excuse me hahahah - he leaved the place.

The red-head girl was smiling, she would do anything to be near, to talk, to see and help her friend, even if she have to fight against herself.

The next day Raven woke up 't think she slept for a few hours, when she talked to Cyborg it was 17:00 o'clock. So she got up and went to the kitchen, she was starving. In her way she was stretching , she had slept so much that her body hurt.  
When she arrived at the kitchen nobody was there neither Robin who used to got up at the crack of dawn. Then she prepared her tea , yes, the precious and delicious tea and a light sandwich. She sat at the counter and kept her eyes on the black sky waiting for the sunrise.

-Glorious day, Friend Raven! - Starfire suddenly showed up.

Raven jumped - AH! - and saw who has it - don't do it - she put her hand on her chest to calm her heart.

-I am sorry - the taller one sat next to her friend - Are you feeling better?

-Yes - pause - and you? - Raven asked.

-I am fine - Starfire was smiling to her friend.

-Er... - Raven couldn't stand looking at the green eyes so she looked at the other side - why are you up so early?

-Oh - Starfire blushed - Cyborg informed me yesterday that you were resting, so I thought that you would wake up earlier today , so I decided to wake early too and then I would be able to see sooner.

-...hum...okay - Raven didn't see her beloved blush "_ Starfire was avoiding me, why is she doing this now?"_ - Do you want some? - she offered the tea.

-I would love it , thank you - Starfire smiled , she was very happy to be this near to the hooded girl.

Raven prepared some tea for Starfire and the girls had breakfast together , it had been a long time they eat together like that , they felt so happy to be like this.

Everything seemed perfect until...

-If everything goes well, the antidote will be done soon - Raven said looking at the first solar beams.

Starfire who was smiling got little depressed - Friend, do I disturb you that much ?

-What? - Raven looked at the tamaranian and noticed her sadness - No, I sorry, I didn't mean that.

Starfire signed - The fact of me being in love with you is so annoying? - her voice was lower and her expression showed her unhappiness.

Raven didn't know how to answer so she decided to make a question - Does it bother you?

-If I say that is does not , you will say that I just saiyng this because of the spell over me, won't you? - Stafire knew that, everybody said that to her.

-Hum...yeah - the sorceress noticed the other gloomness - Sorry, but, magic just don't create feelings, neither the gods can do it. This potion was supposed to free and just free, somebody feelings, but on you it acted in a weird way, it confused your mind to make you think you love me. And I don't understant it.

-Then, you are asserting that I've never had any feelings for you - Starfire was speaking seriously while she stared at her friend.

Raven gulped but got strengh enough to confirm it without hesitantion -Yes.

-And what If I say that you were wrong? -The tamaranian looked deep inside the violet eyes.

Raven's heart jumped but she needed to be strong - I...I would say that you are under the effect of the spell, that's why you are saying this - pause - soon the antidote will be done and everything will be like always - internally she was killing herself.

Starfire signed - There is no antidote for what I feel.

The sun light was stronger and iluminated great part of the tower. Raven who was looking at red-head girl got a little confused, she didn't understand what Starfire said. The tamaranian could be under a spell but she was a sincere girl, she would never lie about something like this. _" Wait, does that mean she...? "_

While Raven was lost in her confused mind Starfire was contemplating the horizon with a melancholic face expression and thinking _" I am getting tired of it, everytime I say something everybody says I am under a spell and don't take my serious, they don't consider how I am feeling."_

_" No, it's not possible, she'd never.."_ Raven couldn't understand. She even opened her mouth to ask Starfire something that not her mind but her heart was shouting but...

-Good morning - The other Titans showed up.

-Girls - Beastboy who was half asleep asked - Have you fell from the bed? - he just couldn't believe that they were up so early.

-I ask myself if it was from the same bed - Terra said without think, like always.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other and couldn't help imagining, quickly they turned red and stood back.

The leader glared at the blonde while the other two boys were holding their laughing. Robin noiticed it and got angry -Today we will have a double-time training! - he blurted.

-Ah, dude, don't be so mad, come on - Beastboy wasn't in a mood to train.

The training at the obstacle course made all of them tired, Robin pushed them too much and would push more if some accidents hadn't happended. At the top the tower where they used to train, in the middle of their acting one of the machines shoot and hit Starfire's back destroying great part of her top which fell. Suddenly a lot of machines exploded and Raven fainted.

One of this machines was near Terra who fly away because of the 'boom'. Beastboy ran to save his girlfriend and strangely they didn't come back.

Cyborg went after them to know what was wrong and when he found out what was happening a lot of stones were thrown on him, it happened because he perturbed the new couple...er...thing.

Unfortunally, while Cyborg was runing from the rock rain ,one of them hit the leader's head who was about to reach Starfire and give her a towel so she could cover herself.

So Cyborg and Robin were flat on the floor with bumps on their heads.

A very embarrassed Stafire needed something to cover herself, the closest thing of her was Raven who had fainted, they had been closed because Starfire had run towards Raven's direction when she fainted. Well, Starfire then decided to use her friend's long cap to cover herself.

Raven had woken up a second before Starfire reached her. They looked at each other with widen eyes. Starfire cover her breast but it was to late.

-Oh, my - Raven fainted again.

In the end Cyborg and Robin were furious, Beastboy had some kisses marks all over his face, Terra was apologizing, Raven was with her eyes strongly closed and mentally meditating and Starfire's face was redder than her hair, since her friend saw hers upper female parts which made her think about...things not allowed to this story rate.

After some minutes.

-Well, there is no possibility to train here - Cyborg said cheking all the equipaments - So I guess the training is over and we-

Robin ,who seemed angry, cut his friend off - We can use the academy - which was inside the tower - and we will use, let's go.

While Terra, Cyborg and Beastboy were complaining...

-Friends, excuse me but you can go first , I need to wear new clothes - Starfire said very embarrassed , at that moment she was using Raven long cap to cover herself. (Un)fortunatelly Raven wasn't wearing it.

-Okay, but go fast - The mask boy glared at the sorceress who was looking at Starfire leaving - hey, are you going with us or not?

Raven shook her head - Hum...- she noticed her leader serious face - er...yes _" Dammit, I feel so stupid "_

In the academy...

Beastboy was exercising his arms muscles using weights, he was trying to show off.

-Oh, BB, you are so strong - Terra said amazed - But I am more! - and start competing with her boyfriend.

Cyborg who was trying to take one ton of the floor couldn't help but do a comment - Now the new couple is competing to decide who is the man of the relationship - she was shaking his head negatively.

Raven was training her physical attacks on a punching bag, she was so concentrated that she wasn't aware of what was happening around her. Of course she wasn't that concentrated on the training, she was like this because she was thinking of her conversation with Starfire on that morning and the antidote thing.

Robin was training some martial art, he was even wearing a kimono ,but he stooped when he noticed that someone was missing - Where is Starfire?

-I have no idea, I was waiting to see who is the man - Cyborg was looking at Terra who was celebrating her victory.

-Raven? - Robin stared at the sorceress but she was kicking the bag and seemed so concentrated...so he concluded she had not seen his girlfriend too.

-Dude! That's not fair - BB arms were killing him - it hurts.

-I hope you have learn who is the stronger here and , ahh - Terra kissed her upset boyfriend who was weeping - you are so cute!

-Well, I will look for her - Robin said before leaving the place. It's not he was very angry or something like this, the truth is that he was afraid to lose his girlfriend and seeing Raven and Starfire hanging out in the morning made him worried.

-I'll help you - Cyborg followed his leader - I just can't stand them when they are doing this - he pointed to the couple that were kissing.

More minutes passed...

-Sweet I am hungry, let's go eat something? - Terra asked.

-Yeah, everything you want my queen - the green-boy was smiling.

-Oh, stop that you are embarassing me - the blonde blushed.

And then they leaved the place too acting in a lovey-dovey way.

An the end just Raven remained training .

_ " What does that mean? Does Starfire love me too or she was lying? Or she thinks she were already in love with me before drinking the potion because she drink the potion? What if-?"_ - No - she gave a last punch on the bag - I can't let this hope deceive me.

-Friend why are you alone here? - The tamaranian girl showed up.

-Ah! - Raven jumped - Shit, stop doing t- when she turned to see her friend she saw her...in a bikini. Quickly the sorceress looked away - Er...- she checked around and nobody was there "_ This is dangerous, very dangerous "_ She gulped - Where is the others?

-I don't know, I was about to ask you that , but it seems you were too concentrated training that you didn't noticed if they were here or not - Starfire answered.

-Hum... _ " Concentrate! Don't look at her, just don't!"_ th-they were here but I guess they already finish training.

-Hum, I undestood - pause - Well, if you excuse me, I will exercise myself - Starfire said before walking towards the pool, no, she wasn't relaxing, that was her training, since inside the water the movements are harder to be done.

Raven ,then breathed in relief, seeing Starfire walking away calmed her down_ " It is ridiculous, but I just can't look at her when she is without too much clothes "_

The sorceress thought to leave too, she wasn't in a mood to train and most important : it was dangerous to be alone with Starfire, especially on that moment.

But just thought because her body and heart obligated her to stay, she wanted to leave, it was the most rational and right thing to do! But Raven wasn't acting in a rational way those last days.

Still! She knew that the right thing to do was leave immediately. And she fight and she won and she was about to leave!

But then Starfire went out of the pool. The taller one was blessed with a perfect body. And being wet with her red-hair covering all her back, wearing a small bikini wasn't helping Raven at all.

Raven was about to lose her sanity at that moment, she wish to faint so she could stop any 'bad' thoughts but she didn't faint and it worried her a lot.

Starfire looked at her friend and felt that something was wrong - Friend Raven , are you alright?

The sorceress shook her head - Er...y-y-y-yes - she turned to the door and desperately tryed to open it _" Shit! Who locked it? No! This is not happening! "_

Raven pulled and pulled with all her strength but it didn't open, she thought about using her powers but in a unstable state she was it would be dangerous.

-Are you sure? - Starfire approached.

-Y-y-yes, do-do-don't worry, go back to your training - _" Please, door open! " _Raven could feel her beloved presence getting closer.

-Friend... - the tamaranian stopped a few centimeters of Raven's back

The short-girl gulped.

-That is not the right way to open it - Starfire bent down almost touching her chest with Ravens's back and held the knob, pushed it easily opening the door.

Raven was so desperate that she couldn't even open a simple door - Er...thanks - the sorceress decided to run as fast as she could, but her body didn't move.

While the shorter one stood there, Starfire , who was near her friend , could smell her beloved essence, for a moment she was numb, so that she closed her eyes.

The sorceress didn't like that silence, she could feel that Starfire was there, inches from her body, but she didn't know what exactly she was doing. So Raven, against her own reason, slowly turned back and saw Starfire with closed eyes.

The tamaranian was stronge and she promised herself she wouldn't touch Raven, she wouldn't kiss her and even in that situation she stopped herself admiring that smell coming from Raven's hair. Actually she wanted to hug her friend and kiss her right there.

But at that moment the problem wasn't Starfire.

Raven was comtemplating her beloved face and after that morning , after that weird conversating, Raven's heart was wining the fight against the reason. And it could be noticed on her action. The sorceress put two of her fingers on Starfire's lips.

The tamaranian opened her eyes, she was a little surprised because of the touch. She tried to ask what the sorceress was doing but when she looked down and saw her purple-hair friend ogling at her, she lost the ability to talk.

Raven's eyes were dilated - Star... - she whispered - you are...so...beautiful - she put her other hand on her beloved waist and the other one ,which had been upon the red lips, went to the wet cheek.

Starfire blushed , she couldn't believe, that wasn't happening, her friend, who was supposed to stop her was...

Raven was closing her eyes while she was approaching her mouth to the tamaranian's one.

They were about to kiss when somebody shouted from the corridors.

-Starfire, where are you? - Robin was almost turning the corner.

And because of it Raven woke up - Oh shit - she step back and then ran away, leaving before Robin arrival.

-Hey, there you are, I was looking at you - Robin smiled because he had found his girlfriend and he noticed she was wearing a bikine she used to train - So you were here all the time?

The alien was looking at the other direction of the corridor _" What was that? Did...did friend Raven tryed to kiss me? But she..."_

Robin tryed to get his girlfriend attention but she was too concentrated for it.

_ " I am not wrong, it was not a illusion, I am sure Raven was about to kiss me without being forced to. She...does that mean she likes me too? _" Starfire smiled thinking about the possibility.

-Hellooooo, could you answer me? - Robin was waving his hand in front of the girl's face.

_ " No, that's not possible, if friend Raven likes me she wouldn't run away from me everytime I_..." Starfire's smile faded _" But she wanted to kiss me , I am sure of this and I will discover the reason of it. I don't know how yet, but I will "_ She clenched her hands.

-Are you alright? - Robin noticed his girlfriend expression , she seemed very obstinate, but he didn't know why.

Continue...

* * *

Okay, this chapter looks very weird...dammit, but at least I tried to make it better than the original heheh. And reviews are always welcome, no matter what you want to write, well, I don't like curses but feel free to make them to me, your opinion is very important.  
And I am sorry about the mistakes, feel free to correct me or give some advices about the writing.

Well, about the next chapter ,which is the last one, I will be able to post it about 10 or 12 in July, so if you want me to I will post as soon as I can but I can't promise anything.

Thank you so much for reading it , I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, I finally translated it. I'm really sorry about this delay, I had some problems here, I changed the plot a little bit from the original one, so it took me some time. Anyway, the last chapter, it is longer than the last one, I'm sorry.  
Like always, sorry for my mistakes.  
And I would like to thank everybody for the reviews, reading them make me want to write more and more and be able to give you something to read and enjoy, but I guess my imagination is over hahaha.

**From chapter 3 **

_The alien was looking at the other direction of the corridor " What was that? Did...did friend Raven tried to kiss me? But she..."_

_Robin tried to get his girlfriend attention but she was too concentrated for it._

_" I am not wrong, it was not a illusion, I am sure Raven was about to kiss me without being forced to. She...does that mean she likes me too? " Starfire smiled thinking about the possibility._

_-Hellooooo, could you answer me? - Robin was waving his hand in front of the girl's face._

_" No, that's not possible, if friend Raven likes me she wouldn't run away from me everytime I..." Starfire's smile faded " But she wanted to kiss me , I am sure of this and I will discover the reason of it. I don't know how yet, but I will " She clenched her hands._

_-Are you alright? - Robin noticed his girlfriend expression , she seemed very obstinate, but he didn't know why._

**Chapter 4**

-I am - Starfire just glanced at her boyfriend - Excuse me - and tried to follow Raven.

-Hey - Robin didn't let her go and stayed in her way - Everybody is at the kitchen, why don't we go there too?

-I need to do something before - the alien said without looking at the mask-boy.

-Wait , you know that this corridor will take you to the Raven's room - the leader stared at the tamaranian - You aren't going there, right?

The tall girl rarelly lies and that time she would not do it - I was thinking that perhaps I should talk to her for a- she was cut off.

-NO! You can't, didn't you promise me and yourself that you would be far from her? - the mask-boy held the girl's arm.

-I did, but friend Cyborg told me that it just makes Raven and I sad - Starfire said while she put her hand upon her boyfriend's - and she needs help of her friends, so I am going to be near her if it makes her happier, I just want to help her - she wasn't lying , she just didn't tell all the truth.

-But you know how dangerous is for you and her to be alone in the same place - Robin's eyes ''narrowed" - Were you training alone or she was here with you ?

The tall girl gulped, she noticed that the mask-boy was getting angry. But she needed to talk to her friend and found out her true feelings.

-So she was here - he frowned - What happened ?

-Nothing happened - the red-head girl was apprehensive but she continued - I mean, nothing physical happened but I believe-

-Physical? - Robin grabbed the girl's wrist - What are you talking about?

-Robin, you are hurting me - Starfire didn't like the leader's anger.

The boy let her go and gave space to her walk freely by the corridor - I'm going to the kitchen - he was saying while he walked away - If you don't come with me I will understand that our relashionship is over.

Starfire saw him turning the corner of the corridor and then she gazed at the other side, the way of Raven's room. She shook her head sadly and went after her boyfriend.

They arrived at the kitchen I found everybody, except Raven.

Cyborg noticed the leader arrival - You found her - and seeing the mask-boy's frown he decided to not talk to him - err... so, Starfire - and looked at her - where were you?

-Hum? Me? - the alien pointed to herself - I was training.

-Oh - the brunet thought a little bit - sorry for leaving before your arrival, but we were hungry - He showed the couple that were eating like two starving dogs, meanly Beastboy.

-Don't worry - The tall girl smiled but felt guilty after it - I wasn't alone , Raven was there too.

-Oh...ooooh - The robotic-man looked sideways at the leader - I got it, humm...er...- he approached himself to the alien and murmered - Did Robin see something, I mean, did you and her ...er...you know .

Starfire blushed hard - No, nothing happened!

-Really? - Cyborg didn't believe - But you are red now, why?

-Er...hum...it is just...I...- Starfire remembered of Raven's lips so close to hers. It made her seemed like she was in a daze.

Robin interrupted them and glared at the brunet - Because something happened, Cyborg! - he shouted - Because ,now, Star need to be near Raven to help her, right? - He was too angry.

-Star? - Cyborg looked at her - Does anything happened?

-I've told already, friend, nothing physical happened - the tamaranian answered but she was afraid that her friend wouldn't believe her.

-Did you kiss Raven? - Cyborg insisted.

-No! - Starfire almost shouted but couldn't help and thought_" Unfortunatelly ,I did not" _

-So, there is nothing to worry about - the brunet stared at the leader - You know Star, I admire who helps his or her friend , more when this person had to sacrifice him or herself or spend nights without sleeping researching in a hundred books... I just don't understand why someone who consider one person his friend and/ or boyfriend can act so selfishness, you know? When all you need is a little help and comprehension.

-Cyborg if you want talk to me - Robin approached and stayed in front of the robotic-man - just talk to me!

-Oh, I guess you could understand what I say - The taller one glared at his leader - or are you too blind of jealousness that you can't even notice I was talking about you to you?

-I'm not blind of jealousness! - The mask-boy ground his teeth - You talk about helping friends - he pointed his finger on the brunet's face - and you think making Starfire be near Raven is a huge help? Are you crazy? Starfire can't control herself and Raven is too busy to burden her friend hugs or teasing!

-Friends, please, do not fight - Starfire tried to stop them but they just ignored her.

-What are you talking about? - Cyborg took the finger off his face abruptly - Star and Raven are best friends and all of the sudden they had to stop talking because of a spell? You know that Raven needs her friends, you know what would happen if she lives without friends! - he were talking about Raven from the future who almost got completly crazy.

Robin was getting red of rage - Don't you understand that this situation make them act weirdly with each other? All of sudden Starfire can kiss Raven, what do you think Raven feels about it? What do you think that Starfire will sense when she come back to normal? They'll never be able to look at each other like before! So it's better be a little far now than destroy their relationship later!

The brunet roared - Are you stupid? Their friendship is stronger than that, it won't be a simple kiss that will make them stop talking or make them act weirdly to each other.

It was time for the leader roar - But everytime they-

-STOP! - Starfire stayed between them - Please , do not argue, friends are not supposed to behave like this.

Cyborg folded his arms and looked away and Robin kept his frown but looked away too.

-Er...guys? - Beastboy gulped, he seemed afraid of his friends - I was thinking...hum...do you want to go to the mall? - He forced himself to smile.

Terra held her boyfriend's hand to support him -Yeah, since everybody seems nervous here, what do you think? We could play bowling - she suggested.

Starfire smiled, finally somebody came to save the day - Yes, it is a good idea, we should go, don't you agree with them, friends? - She looked at Robin and Cyborg.

The brunet thought for a while, he glimpsed at Robin and then looked at Starfire - Yeah, okay, why not?

So everybody looked at Robin - Hum...- he saw his girlfriend smiling with that green-eyes... - okay, let's go.

-Hum, what about Rae? - Beastboy asked.

The blonde put her hand on his chin - You're right, we need to think about something to make her go with us.

-Huuuuum - everybody was thinking, except Robin.

Some minutes passed.

-I'm not going! - Raven answered from inside her room.

-Oh, come on - BB was hitting the door - let's have some fun.

-Please Raven, be a nice witch, come with us - Terra, like always, tried to be nice.

-I. am. not. going! Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone! - Raven said with her eyes closed, she was trying to meditate.

-Don't be so boring Rae, come on! Let's go! - the green-boy insisted.

-I will if you stop being an idiot! - Raven decided to curse them _" If they get angry with me they will leave me alone "_ she thought.

-Hey, this is unfair! You know that is impossible - Terra said angrily.

-Hey! It hurts! - the short-boy got sad.

Terra hugged him - Sweet heart, you know I was just kidding.

-Hunf - the green-boy folded his arms.

The blonde smiled -Ohh, don't make this cute face, you know I can't resist.

They gave up! Well , it was what Raven thought.

When everything seemed in a absolutely silence, Raven tried to meditate again or at least start it , but after a few seconds she heard something weird. The noise came from the outside her room, precisely near her door.

Raven walked towards the focus of the sound and when she realized what it was , she quickly opened the door.

Two bodies fell on the floor.

Raven's eyes narrowed , she glared at the couple and shouted - Go reproduce yourselves far from here!

Beastboy and Terra got up as fast as they could.

The boy looked scaried but he had to do what they had planned - Er...hehehe - he gulped - So...Rae, since you are here now...er...- he could feel his soul being crashed by Raven's red eyes - what'about'we'go'out?

The sorceress hair was rising, her energies was expanding around her and her other pair of eyes were about to appear - BEASTBOY YOU-

Terra hit the angry girl's head.

Thirty minutes passed.

-Hum... - Raven opened her eyes.

Cyborg glimpsed at the rear-view mirror, he saw the sorceress, who was between Terra and BB, woke - Oh, you finally wake up!

Raven looked around, she was inside the T-car - Hummm! - her mouth was obstructed by a huge rope, she was gagged and her wrists and legs were fastened - Hum! HUmm hum hum HUm! - It was supposed to be " Shit, what hell is that?"

-Hey, don't make a such ugly and angry face inside my car - The driver said - We're going to have some fun, so smile! Oh, I'm sorry, you can't ahahahahha.

-Grrr - Raven bit the hope strongly and her energies started to envolve her body again.

The couple who was sitting near the sorceress was widened-eyes, they knew they would be the first one to die.

-I love you ,Terra, my love - Beastboy said sadly and his eyes were already wet.

-I love you too, BB - Terra was crying.

Yeah, they will die, but not at that moment.

When Raven was about to explode ,Starfire, who was sitting beside the brunet, turned around and put one of her hands upon Raven's. The tamaranian seemed a little bit sad because she felt guilty about the sorceress situation.

-Friend - the head-hair girl gazed at the violet eyes - I didn't want they to hurt you, but I really wished you to come with us.

When the angry girl felt that softy hand upon hers she suddenly calmed down.

Starfire started to unleash her beloved comrade starting by the hands - Are you alright? - the green-eyes focused on the violets.

Raven blushed - Hum - and nodded.

Starfire breathed easily - I'm glad you are fine, I thought that you were really hurt since you took to much time to wake up - one of her hands reached Raven's cheek and started to caress it - I was so worried about you.

Raven's angriness totally disappeared, the sorceress was feeling so good and calm for being touched by that smooth hand _" She is so delicate and her hand is so soft...I can't believe that these same hands hit a lot of bandits"_ she thought.

Starfire was still smiling _" The skin of Raven is so good to feel...I would like to touch it everyday " _She didn't notice but she was contorting herself to reach Raven and kiss her.

Terra who was with her eyes closed, opened one of them - Are we dead? - She looked around , she touched herself - I'm alive! What happened? -The blonde saw Starfire bending towards Raven so she had to act - Hey girl! - she pushed the tamaranina away - Control yourself !

Cyborg wanted to kill Terra but he had to agree that it wasn't the best time for them to ...kiss?

-Hey, Raven,Star - BeastBoy stopped praying and realized he would live after seeing the scene between the girls - Did you both had already...? - he gesticuled. - You know..more than-

-Shut up! - Raven made BB stop before he ended his phrase.

But Cyborg understood it and laughed.

-Oh, go the hell you too! - Raven said and held herself to not curse the brunet. She folded her arms, she was probably very red.

Starfire got confused, like Terra - Friends - so the tamaranian decided to ask - what are you talking about?

-Yeah , tell us, I want to laugh too - Terra said complaining.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she glared at the green-boy.

Beastboy gulped - Er...I'm sorry.

And don't think that Robin wasn't there, he decided to go by motorcycle, alone, running 600 km/h. He needed time to think, so nothing better than then a little speed.

So finally everybody arrived at the mall on the other side of the city. Why did they go there? Because the other mall was still destroyed.

Everybody was hungry, so they decided to eat.

And then the problems started, Starfire wanted to sit beside Raven, but it wouldn't make Robin happy at all. So Cyborg asked Beastboy and Terra to sit both sides of Raven and make Starfire sit in the same table that Raven was.

"_Everybody happy plus Everybody calm equal Everybody alive"_ Cyborg thought.

They were eating and talking like they used, but some details must be focused and commented.

While Raven was drinking her ice tea using the drinking straw, Starfire was staring at her and thinking_ " Am I jealous of this object? "_ .

When the alien decided to put a lot of mustard on her hamburger and eat with one bite...Raven couldn't help but gaze, she was always curious about that girl from Tamaran. But when the yellow liquid started to trickle from the corner of Starfire's mouth Raven acted without thinking.

-Star, you clumsy - Raven caught a napkin and cleaned the tamaranian mouth.

-Oh, hehehe - Starfire blushed but smiled - thank you, friend.

The girls looked at each other and stood like that for a long time. Raven hadn't had taken the napkin from Starfire face, because she didn't want to and because the alien hold her hand.

-Okay! - Robin hit the table and got up - Let's go play , sonner we finish here, sonner we'll come back home and protect the city.

The leader started to get everything on the table and put it on his tray. In this act he stayed between Raven and Starfire.

Nhac! Cyborg bit the air - Hey, I'm going to eat it! - the brunet complained.

-You ate too much - the mask-boy said to the robotic-man while he put everything on the tray. He was going to get the milkshake of the blonde.

-Grrr nhac! - Terra almost bit Robin's hand.

-Dude, don't do it, I advice you - Beastboy warned.

Terra was snarling to the leader.

-Okay - Robin threw everything in the trash except for the milkshake of the blonde - We need to play quickly, what if any bad guy appear while we are here? - _" Dammit, her canine tooth are big "_ Robin thought.

They played the bowling, but, again, something went wrong. They started to fight.

Terra and Beastboy, because the blonde swore she saw her boyfriend flirting some whores next to them, words from the blonde.

Robin couldn't hold himself anymore, knowing that Starfire wouldn't listen to him he had to ask Raven to be far from HIS girlfriend. Starfire didn't like that, Robin sounded impolite and she wanted to be near Raven.

Raven tryed to calm them down but the couple started to argue.

-So... - Cyborg was beside the sorceress looking at the fights - ...is this the life of a couple?

-I have no idea - Raven looked around - But people here don't need to see it.

-So, let's make them stop - Cyborg prepared his robotic muscles - Are you ready? - he smiled to the hooded-girl.

-Always - the sorceress eyes went white - Azarath...

They were coming back home, Terra sat beside the driver, Cyborg.

Beastboy sat behind the brunet. The couple wanted to be as far as they could but still they could hear each other breathe.

-You cheater - Terra said.

-Hey hey hey - Cyborg stared at the blonde - I don't want anybody arguing inside my car, If it happens you will go home on foot! - he looked behind - Did you get it BB?

-Yes, dude - the green-boy folded his arms.

-So, why don't you both sleep? - Cyborg suggested.

Then the no-more-lovey-dovey couple slept.

Starfire was looking at her boyfriend who was by motorcycle running in the same velocity of the T-car - Friend Raven - Starfire asked without taking her eyes from her boyfriend - Why Robin is so nervous now? It seems that he is screaming.

And he was, but they couldn't listen.

-Er...Star - Raven said while she tried to get Starfire hands from her waist -...you...you are...hum.

Starfire realized what she was doing - Oh! I'm sorry! - she repressed herself.

Cyborg answered his communicator - What's up Robin? Oh, okay - The brunet showed the screen from the computer inside his car, Robin's image appeared on it.

-I can see it, Star! Stop teasing Raven otherwise-

-Dammit! - Cyborg turned the computer off - Geez, I said I didn't want fights inside my car.

-Grrr- friend Robin is irritating me! - Starfire looked at the glass of the car again.

The older couples started arguing by mime.

When Starfire was about to use her powers to hit Robin, Raven called her - Hum...Star?

-Yes? - Starfire ogled at the sorceress, the alien was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

-Er...- Raven couldn't stand looking at that green-eyes - ...I guess Robin is right about we ... we be far from each other.

Starfire smiled faded - Wh-what?

Raven wanted to kill herself for what she was doing - Don't get me wrong, but - her heart was about to break by seeing that her beloved tamaranian was getting sad - but Robin is jealous and I don't want him to get mad or angry like he is getting now and I don't want you fight because of... this situation that the love potion put us.

Starfire held Raven face - Is that what you really want? Do you want me to keep away from you?

The sorceress gulped - Just for some days...

The tall girl's eyes started to contemplate that pale face, she just loved it.

-Er...- Raven held the alien hands -...Cyborg and I will get the last ingredient for the antidote, until there I wish you to stop with this - so she pushed Starfire's hands away - okay?

Starfire cast down her eyes and thought _" She wants to be far from me now, she will not believe that my feelings for her is true unless I drink this antidote, which is useless "_ - If it's your wish, I will comply , but it is useless , there is no antidote for what I feel.

They were almost arriving at the T-tower. All the way they kept in silence.

At the garage.

-Rae - Cyborg waited everybody leaves so he could talk to the sorceress in particular - Are you sure about doing this to Star?

The girl was using her hood , but the brunet could sense she was sad, even if she didn't show it, it was obvious.

-I don't know - Raven answered - She is sad now but...- pause - ...but I don't want Robin and Starfire fight because of my mistake.

-It's not your mistake! - Cyborg almost shouted.

-Of course it is! - The azarathean frowned.

-Okay, I will not argue with you - the robotic-man leaned against the car - Look , I have to adjust the machine and then we will be able to go to the past but for a few minutes - he looked at Raven - Tomorrow it will be ready to be used, so what you want to do?

Raven took her hood off , she looked at his friend and thought "_ What should I do? I can go to Azarath now...I could save it ,coulnd't I? "_ She looked away _" But what about my friends? If I fail there? I will be lost in the past forever..."_

Cyborg called his friend - Rae, do you want me to go with you?

-What? - the sorceress was surprised.

The brunet continued - I know that you are thinking about saving Azarath, if you want to stay there I will not complain even if I don't like this idea at all, but you are my friend and I will support you. But if you are worried about the antidote, I can make it, if it is just mix some ingrediets.

-No, magic is needed...- Raven looked down - I'm thinking a lot about stay at Azarath but...I believe I can't.

-That's good! Er... I mean...er...why? - The robotic-man folded his arms and looked away, ashamed of his obvious wishes.

Raven gave a little smile but got serious again - I don't know.

Cyborg didn't like this idea of her friend to leave the Titans, but he couldn't say that directly.

-But, what about the Present time? - the brunet asked worried.

-The Present? Are you talking about you guys? - Raven looked at her the taller one.

-Yes, I mean - Cyborg scratched his head - I know that Azarath is more important to you then us but-

-No, don't say it - Raven approached - You all are my friends, you guys are more important to me than everything else, but what happened at Azarath is a problem that I feel responsible for and I need to undo its destruction.

-But-

-Look - the sorceress cut her friend off - I don't know what I really should do, okay? First I need to cure Starfire from the spell, after I decide what I need to do.

And a few meter from there...

-Oh my, I forgot my jacket inside the car - Starfire said and came back to the garage.

When she arrived there she heard Raven talking to Cyborg, it was not her intention to overhear but since she listened her name she got curious.

-Well, okay, I got it - Cyborg got sad but he tried his best to not show what he was feeling, so he decided to change the focus of the subject - So, before you go, do you intent to tell the true to Star?

-What? - Raven's eyes widened - No! I don't, there is no use by telling her.

Starfire who was hiding next to the stairs didn't know where Raven was going but she seemed interested on the issue _" What true does friend Raven hide from me? "_

-Why not? - Cyborg put both hand on his waist.

-Because! - the sorceress was getting red.

-Because why? If you are leaving tell her ,at least - The brunet insisted, he knew that it would make his friend better.

-I can't, I prefer let things like they are now - Raven put her hood again, she wanted to hide her blushed cheeks.

-No, you don't - Cyborg pointed one finger towards the pale face - I pretty sure you want tell her, it would change a lot things in your relationship with her.

-Cyborg, stop saying bullshit! Nothing will change , so there is no reason for me to tell her I love her, why would I do that? Just to get embarrassed?

Starfire used the wall to support herself . She thought _" Wait, friend Raven loves me? Did I understand it correctly?" _Her eyes were widened and she was trembling.

-Embarrassed? -Cyborg folded his arms again - What is more important, your feelings for her or embarrassment?

Raven was nervous - I don't want to tell her, I won't do it, and it works for you too. Even if I leave I want you to lock this inside you, it is a secret, it must be a secret just between us.

_" Friend Raven do loves me " _The tamaranian smiled but it faded soon_ "...wait , is she leaving? Why they are talking like she is going to leave and never come back? " _

-Why? What is the problem of you confessing your love to her? - Cyborg said, he was getting angry too.

-The problem is pain! - the hooded-girl cast down her eyes - you don't know how much painful is seeing her dating Robin, you don't know how hard is for me to be near her and so distant - pause - you don't know what is love somebody that you don't want to.

Starfire's eyes went wet "_ She...she doesn't want to love me "_

-I can't stand it anymore - Raven continued - I could deal with all this feelings when she just ignored me, when she didn't tried anything or didn't give me any hope. But, now, it's different , she kissed me, she looks at me like I use to look at her when nobody is aware. She keep saying that she likes me, but she doesn't and I know that because when the antidote get ready, all this hope she is giving to me will disappear and it will hurt so much - her violet eyes were wet - I don't know if I can handle if it happens.

Cyborg paralysed for some seconds , he was feeling so guilty about he had said. He approached and hugged his friend - Forgive me, Rae, I'm really sorry for saying stupid things.

Raven hesitated but hugged the tall man - Don't feel bad for this, it is just this potion and this cursed feelings that I have for her that make me like this.

The alien's cheeks were wet , her hand was upon her mouth, she was trying to muffle her sobs_ " I didn't know that my actions hurt her so much, since when I get so insensate? How could I never noticed that? If I had known it before..."_

The tamaranian couldn't stand anymore, she would cry and if she did they would know that she was overhearing, so she flew away from there.

-Tomorrow, it will end, We will get the plant and prepare the antidote, okay? - Cyborg stood away and dried his friend's face.

-Yes, thank you for helping me - the sorceress smiled sadly - I don't know how can I pay you back.

The brunet smiled too - Hahah, just be my friend forever.

-Hum - the azarathean looked at the brunet's eyes - you don't have to ask.

The next day everything seemed better, Beastboy and Terra made up, Robin and Starfire had a calm and civilized conversation, the tamaranian decided to be far from Raven again and it calmed Robin down.

Cyborg and Raven were to busy to care about the others, they were too concentrated on the time machine and the antidote.

Finally, at noon.

Inside the robotic-man's room there was a empty space between the wall and the brunet who had his left arm connected to the machine. The weird clock was inside it and seemed very old even if had passed though repairs.

-Rae, are you ready? - Cyborg asked and pointed this cannon to the wall.

-Yes - Raven prepared herself to fly.

-You know - The brunet warned - you have more time than I thought, you will have it since I have a lot of power heheh.

-Thank you - Raven smiled but got serious again.

-So...tree, two...one...go! - the robotic-man shoot and a blue gate opened right on the wall.

Raven flew inside it and disappeared.

Cyborg stood on that position, Raven didn't tell him what she decided to do but he would keep that gate opened and he would wait until his friend come back, even if he had to use all his energies.

Some years before, at Azarath, a blue circule appeared in the air and an hooded-girl fell from it, towards the floor.

The sorceress was at a big camp of plants, she could hear the sound of the rivers running next to the camp - Ouch - she got up and cleaned her clothes while she looked around. She couldn't help but smile - Azarath...

It was a bright light day, the flowers of the camp were all in full blossom , Raven could see her city a litlle bit far from where she was, she could feel peace and a good energy coming from the center of the place.

The girl observed the flowers around her "_ Rhuguroth "_ She knelt and touched one of theirs petals. She turned around and saw that the gate was there yet, she just had to grab one of that plants and come back, but...

-Who are you? - one voice came from the other side of the camp.

Raven got up and when she saw the owner of the voice - Arella? - she was surprised that the first person she saw there was her mother.

The tall women using a white hood approached - I felt something coming from here. Who are you?

The younger took her hood off - I'm Raven - she saw her mother's eyes widened - from the future.

Arella ran and touched her daughter's face, she needed to comprove if the person in front of her was real - how old are you?

Raven held her mother's hands - I'm seventeen.

-So, you are going to survive - the women smiled more , she was truly happy - But... - her smile faded abit - what are you doing here? Is everything alright on Earth?

-Yes, it is - Raven thought that she would come back to the Present but...seeing Arella there... She hugged her mother - I'm here to stay.

-What? - The women hugged back - ...but why?Are you really okay? - she was happy with that suddenly visitation but it really surprised her.

-Yes and now I'm stronger , I can control my emotions and my powers. My friends and I strove against Trigon and he couldn't dominate Earth and that dimention - She smiled to her mother - I'm sure that if you , me and the monks unit forces we will be able to destroy Trigon.

In the Present.

Cyborg was sweating , he watched the clock, it had pass just twenty minutes _" Raven, tell me you are going to come back "_

In the Past.

Arella smiled sadly - My little Raven - she shook her head - It is impossible.

-Why? - The girl didn't understand - We can do it.

The women stood herself away - What will happen to Azarath-

-We can defeat Trigun, mon, believe me.

-I believe you - Arella caressed the pale cheeks of her older daughter - but didn't you say that your friends helped you?

-Yes, a lot, they saved my life, you need to meet them, they are very good people - Raven always talked about her friends proudly.

-I'm sure they are - The older women looked sadly to younger one - But the destruction of Azarath is needed.

-Why? I don't understand it, mom, because we-

-If we save Azarath , you are not going to Earth alone, you will not get stronger, you won't meet your friends and Trigun will appear at Earth in a way or other and will destroy it and everything around that dimention.

Raven cast her eyes down but suddenly stared at her mother - But I'm here , I know we can-

-No, we can't , this is the destiny of Azarath, it must be destroy, you need to face this and meet your friends. So you and they will be able to lock that demon between the dimentions.

Raven looked down, she knew that , but she still wanted to try, she needed to talk to her mother because when there is hope, there is always someone willing to try the impossible.

-Don't be so sad - Arella hold Raven's chin and made her daughter face her - I'm sure you are happy on Earth, it makes me very happy too and it is what really matters for me and the monks.

Violet's eyes went wet - But-

-I'm your mother, I know what I'm talking about.

-I...I'm not happy on Earth - Raven felt guilty by saying that but...

-No? - the women was surprised , she thought her little girl was happy there - Why?

Raven explained , in short, what was her situation and the real reason for her to be there at first.

-So...you decided to run away from Earth because you are afraid of this love - Arella concluded.

-I didn't say that! - the girl from the future almost shouted - I said that it's complicated to deal with all my emotions because of this thing people call ''love''.

-Like I said you are running away - the older one insisted.

-I'm not - Raven folded her arms.

-Yes, you are, you are so afraid of her love, aren't you? - Arella was talking about Starfire.

-What? - Violet eyes widened.

-Yes, you are - the women smiled - You are blushing now - Arella knelt and grabbed some plants - you can do the antidote for her - she gave some rhuguroths to her daughter - but it will not work.

-She says the same thing - Raven held the plants.

-And she is right - Arella winked at her child - Believe me.

They walked until reach the gate.

-Raven - the women hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead - Promise me that you are going to let yourself live this love.

-But, mom, it's dangerous, my emotions-

-Stop hiding yourself behind your emotions - Arella repressed the girl - you know what you have to do, don't you?

Raven nodded.

-So...- the mother tried to smile but she was about to cry - It's time for you to go.

-Mom - Raven looked at her - One day...I will discover a way to destroy Trigon, I promise and I will bring Azarath back.

-Raven...

-I will , no matter if it is destiny or not. My friends and I broke a profecy, we made the impossible, I know they would help me to do the impossible again.

Arella finally smiled - You really love them , don't you?

-Yes, I do - Raven dried her mother's face - I wont give up of you because I love you too.

Arella kissed her daughter again - So...don't give up of your love too, okay?

Raven looked at the women wet eyes - ...okay.

Then the girl turned around and flew toward the gate without looking behind, because if she did , she would never go back to the future.

In the Present.

Cyborg knelt, his bateries was about to be empty - Raven, please, come... back...

When he finished this phrase his energy went off and he fainted.

Fortunatelly Raven came back to Present time before the blue gate disappear.

The sorceress saw the brunet on the floor - Shit, Cyborg! - She quickly connected him to the plug socket so he could charge. Ater that she put him on his bed and decided to stay there until he wake up.

On the same day in the afternoon.

Raven was holding a becker full of a liquid made of Rughuroth - Just one drop and... - She let the liquid fall inside the other becker..and

BOOM! The tower quaked.

Everybody ran to see what was wrong.

-Raven , open the door! Are you alright? - Robin was hitting the door.

-Hey, opened it! - Beastboy hit it and the door fell.

A lot of smoke went out of there and later Raven, whose face was totally black and hair all rised , went out too.

-Cof cof - the sorceress showed the blue and viscous liquid inside the becker - Here is the antidote.

-Yes! - Robin grabbed it from the azarathean - Starfire - he turned to his girlfriend - Drink it - and offered it ot her.

Starfire looked around , all her friends was expecting her to do it. She held the becker, she looked at it for a long time, then the looked at Raven

-Don't worry - the azarathean said - It won't make you sick or anything bad, you are just going to sleep.

Starfire shook her head - It's useless - she said seriouly before drink all the blue liquid, after it she felt a suddenly drowsiness - I will prove it...- she murmured a second before falling asleep.

Cyborg and Terra held Starfire and took her to her room.

Beastboy looked at Raven and decided to ask - Are you alright?

The girl just nodded.

The leader observed her and tried to start a conversation, somehow he felt guilty - You do need some help to organized and fix your room, right?

-Don't worry - the sorceress didn't look at him - I can do it by myself - she said before she got inside her room.

Finally things seemed to come back to normal.

Some hours passed.

-Hey - Cyborg found Raven at the top of the tower.

The azarathean , who was sitting on the egde of it , turned her head to see who was it - Hey.

The brunet sat beside her - So, how are you feeling? - he asked.

-Happy...and sad - the girl answered while she admired the sky getting dark.

-Hum, well, at least , it is over now - Cyborg tried to say something to make his friend happier.

-Yes, it is - But Raven wasn't happier at all.

A long period of silence reigned.

-Do you think so? - The brunet asked all of sudden.

-Cyborg, don't - the hooded-girl glared at him.

-Oh, come on, Rae, why the potion would work different on Starfire?

-Because-because..'cause she likes Robin , I've already told you that - The girl couldn't believe that the robotic-man was talking about that issue again.

-I don't think she likes him, not anymore - The taller one said and put both hands upon his ears, he knew how his friend would react.

-Stop already! - Raven shouted - I don't want to talk about it so don't- she quivered.

-What? What's wrong - Cyborg looked behind - Oh, hum...I will eat something , see 'ya - He leaved as fast as he could.

The sorceress gulped and thought _" Cyborg, you...! Come back here _"

It was Starfire who showed up. She flew slowly until reach Raven and then she sat where Cyborg was sitting a few seconds before.

The azarathean was tense, she couldn't barely breathe and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

-Hello - Starfire looked at Raven.

-...hi - Raven answered in a low voice and looking to the other side but her mind was attached to the red-head girl _" Is she really okay now? She seems sad...maybe Robin and her fight again...? "_ - Er...how are you feeling?

-Hum I feel normal - Starfire said serious - And you?

-I'm fine - the hooded-girl wanted to ran away from there, but she really wanted to be near her beloved alien, so she stayed.

Both girls were lost in their own thoughts.

Starfire then sighed and hesitant she asked - So, can I be near you now?

-Y-yes - Raven looked to somewhere in opposite side of the tamaranian but then she felt something upon her shoulder.

Starfire put her head on the sorceress shoulder.

The hooded-girl felt all her muscles got tense, she clenched her fits which were trembling.

-Can I remain like this? - the red-head girl asked looking at the horizon.

Raven gulped again - Y-yes.

Starfire made herself confortable in that position and start a conversation, like a normal Starfire would make - So, can we meditate together now?

The sorceress was feeling desperation but she did wanted to be like that with her friend. So she controlled herself and tried to talk - Hum...sure.

The alien smiled - And could we go to the mall of shopping? Just the two of us, like before?

Raven thought a lot before answering -...yes - but she couldn't think that her friend was saying that with second intentios.

Starfire straighten herself up - Friend? - and looked at the other titan.

-Hum? - the short-girl was still looking to the other side.

The alien put on hand on the pale cheek, that got red, and made the sorceress face her. She gazed at her for a long time before saying something again - Are you willing to love me?

Violets eyes widened, Raven's heart was beating so fastly - Wh-what?

The red-head girl was ashamed of what she did the other night but she confessed - I'm sorry, but I overheard what friend Cyborg and you talked last night.

Raven's jaw dropped, quickly she tried to recompose herself - we-we-we-well, I...you...well - she was so red that her face was at the same color as Starfire's hair . She couldn't stand looking at the beautiful green-eyes, so she looked away, to the waves on the sea _" Please take my with you! "_ Raven thought , asking this to the ocean.

Starfire put her head upon Raven's shoulder again - Don't feel obligated to answer - she said holding one of the sorceress' hand - Please, calm down - she interlaced her fingers with Raven's .

The witch...I mean, the sorceress was feeling a mix of despair and tranquillity , she didn't understand how a person could make her feel like that. Raven shook her head _" It's not possible, maybe the antidote didn't work at all"_ she thought while she looked obliquely at Starfire "_ But she seems normal like the Starfire that I knew"_

Raven closed her eyes, she was getting calmed , being like that with her beloved friend was good. But the couldn't , it was, for her, wrong. Although feeling apprehension she decided to ask - Hum...why? Why are you doing this?

-I've told you - Starfire knew that it was the right moment to say what she wanted - there is no antidote for what I feel.

Raven got tense again and thought _" Oh shit, the antidote didn't work at all! " -_ Er...Star? I guess you are still affected by the spell and - she tried to scape but the alien hold her arm - and...it's better we - she gulped because Starfire was looking deep inside her - ...not...get so...close.

-Friend, the only spell upon me - the tamaranian hold the sorceress' hand tight - is this thing that makes me nervous when I am around you, but I still want to get closer to you - she put the white hand upon her chest - and I don't understand my heart anymore, it is beating so fastly now, it's not normal and it may be bad for my health, but everytime I am far from you my heart hurts and I feel so much pain, I can't barely burden it.

Starfire rose the same white hand , kissed it and continued - I can't stop thinking about you and everytime I remember the kisses we shared I feel bubbles inside my belly...I don't know what is all these things, I just know that I've never felt this way before and even if it makes me confused I still want to feel it, because it's wonderful - she smiled and let go of the white hand - I believe that it is what you humans call 'love' - she slowly bent herself towards Raven, she gave her time enough to run if the sorceress wanted to, but nobody ran away.

Then the alien kissed Raven on the corner of the mouth and stood away, waiting for some reaction.

Raven didn't move, she was so surprised by that suddenly confession. Her heart was beating so fastly and she wasn't able to think - ...you...? - She even tried to say something but...

-When I drank that potion - the tamaranian explained herself - I felt something inside me woke, I had never understood why I prefer be with you than with Robin, but after drinking it all things seemed , at the first blurred, but later it went clear, I don't how to explain - she hugged Raven - But now I know...I love you - her cheeks blushed - And forgive me, I touch you without your permission but I needed and I need to feel you.

-Star...- Raven hugged her friend back.

-So, please, don't say that I am affected by the potion , it just showed me things that I've never realized and just it - Starfire stood back to contemplate Raven's face but she was still holding her - friend...you can love me too, can't you?

Raven smiled, her sadness vanished and she had to control all that happiness she was feeling. She knew that if she tried to talk she would stammer so she put the red-hair behind the alien ears, held Starfire's face and pressed her lips upon the tamaranian ones.

It was a sweet and delicate kiss, almost a slight touch but it caused them sparks throughout their entire bodies.

Raven came back to her original position and let go of Starfire's face - Yes - she said ogling to her beloved friend - I can.

Starfire was smiling because of the kiss but after hearing that her smiled get larger , her eyes was sparkling. She was so happy, she couldn't barely hold herself anymore, actually she couldn't at all.

The tamaranian held Raven's waist and pull her closer. Raven got embarrassed but she was anxiously waiting for that. So the taller one kissed her beloved friend.

It started with a simple touch but the alien deepened it , she desired it for a long a time and knowing that she could have Raven all for her, she had no reason to hold back.

-Hum - Raven felt Starfire strength , the red-head girl was holding her very tight.

The taller one was very excited, she desired, no, she demanded more than touches between tongues, she needed more, she needed everything coming from Raven. So her hands started to explore that slender body that was there just for her.

-Humm, humm - Raven needed to breathe and time to meditate because she was being provoked by that audacious touches of Starfire , it was needed to control all her emotions that were about to explode, chiefly happiness.

They finally separated their mouths, they were completly red and panting looking at each other in a passional way.

Well, they needed to think about their new situation, Raven needed to control her emotions, they were dangerous and Starfire, she had a boyfrined! And the tamaranians would never accept her new 'husband' and...and...And who cares!

They kissed again but this time Raven wanted to teased Starfire.

The alien was getting hotter and hotter - Fr-friend - she whispered while Raven was kissing her neck and putting her hands on sensitive parts - You...hum...somebody can see us.

-I...- the sorceress didn't care at all and.. - can't...hold myself.

Starfire moaned and said - you are so...naughty.

Raven suddenly stopped and pulled herself back, she dreamed with that moment but being called like that by Starfire worried her - Err...- the sorceress get embarrassed - ...I'm sorry.

The taller one hugged Raven "_ She so cute when she is like this " _She thought innocently but after this she smirked, bent toward her beloved friend and whispered on her ear - I'm curious, I want know how dirty you can be.

Violet eyes widened, something around the tower exploded because of some dark energies. Raven gulped - Wh-wh-what?

Starfire laughed while she came back to her earlier position so she could see the pale face - You are really cute, friend Raven!

They started kissing again and they would not stop so early.

A few meters from there, in the shadows.

-Oh my, they are really kissing each other so...intensly - Terra said to Beastboy and Cyborg.

-Are you recording it, dude? - BB asked the brunet.

-Sure, I want to see their reaction after I show it to them - the robotic-man was holding a camera.

-Hey, let's make some copies - the green-boy suggested.

-What? Why? No, it just for them - Cyborg repressed his friend.

-BB! - Terra punched her boyfriend - Stop being such a pervert!

-But I'm not! I just - the short-boy received another aggression- aouch! Terra, stop ,it hurts!

-...love is so weird - Cyborg said looking at the fight.

Some days passed.

-Ahhh - Robin was so depressed , his girlfriend broke up with him and was dating another girl who was a good friend of him. And he couldn't complain because he never saw them so happy.

-Hey, dude , don't be so sad , one day you'll find somebody else - Cyborg was behind the refrigerator.

Robin and the brunet were at the kitchen trying to fix the fridge.

-I don't know, I still don't get used to this situation - Robin confessed - I need some time - he said while he decided to see the internal part of the refrigerator - Hum...juice - he saw a glass with a red liquid , he smelled it and it seemed good, so he drink it.

-It's done, let's try turning it on - Cyborg looked at Robin who was paralysed - ...what's up?

Robin was looking at Cyborg , he didn't want to but it was too late - Oh, shit.

-You are scaring me, what's wrong? - The brunet approached.

-Don't - Robin stepped away - I guess I've...I've drunk Raven's macumba.

Cyborg human eye widened - Er...shit - he gulped - Do-don't worry , just relax, I will call Starfire here and...

The glass fell on the floor and Robin looked down.

-Robin?

The leader gazed at the brunet in a different way, Cyborg couldn't tell what way because the mask covered the leader's eyes. Anyway, the robotic-man didn't like his friend smile.

-Yes? - Robin said in a weird manner.

-Er...heheh - Cyborg stepped back - I need to go, so er...good bye - he ran.

-Wait! - Robin ran too and grabbed the brunet legs, making him fell on the floor.

Cyborg looked at the door trying to reach it - Raveeen , heeeeeeeeelp! - He couldn't move at all , since when Robin got so strong? - Robin, fight, you have to fight against it!

-Why should I? - the leader asked - You told me to find somebody else, I found it!

Cyborg gulped and tried to scape but... - Raeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**The end**

* * *

Hello, thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it , I know that it sucks but I wanted to try writting. Anyway feel free to say what you think about it even if you don't like it hehe. So see'ya.


End file.
